Crimson Moons and Clean Sheets
by xrawrrocky
Summary: Dracula returns with his lustful brides causing Van Helsing and Carl to return to Transylvania where they are met by a loved and unexpected friend. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

A shriek came from the wayward building, top covered with snow," BE GONE DEMON CREATURE." the shrieking voice screamed. The voice was followed by a high pitched cackle," You think that you can ward off evil with those tiny words ?" a voice with a Transylvanian accent proceeded. Another cackle," Very wrong." a second voice Seemingly Scottish interjected," Very wrong indeed." a third voice finished, voice dripping Spanish blood. There was a long moment of silence when finally a long and eerie scream pierced the air.

Three bluish-gray, winged figures burst through the roof of the building. Their cackles rising high above the air. Waking sleeping children and their faithful pets. The three figures glided swiftly, yet gracefully towards the darkness that lay just beyond the village. The seemingly cursed village of Transylvania. Transylvania, Romania.

SETTING;; Transylvania, Romania. Winter.

Dark ebony colored hair hung a few rough inches below his ears. Large, icy blue eyes were narrowed. Peering into the darkness that lay ahead of him. He sat atop his steed A faithful mustang named Nightwish riding into the dark abyss. By his side, on a dark grey mare rode his faithful companion and friend. The friar's fiery red hair poked out from underneath the olive green hood he wore. His companion was whimpering. Whimpering out of sheer fear," I don't want to return, Van Helsing!" he managed to squeak out," You remember what happened the last time we were her-" "Hush, Carl. The Cardinal sent you with me for a good reason." "What good reason might that be ?" "Your smart in the way of demons and monsters. You've made all of my weaponry. What better reason is there ?" the deep, husky voice returned. The voice now known to be Carl said nothing more. They continued to ride on in silence.

It was dawn before the pair entered the village. They tied their horses up to posts that lay just outside the village's gates. Gabriel Van Helsing entered the village of Transylvania, Romania, followed by the meek friar.

The sky was a dark gray, obvious that snow was on it's way. At least half an inch of snow already covered the ground. Already people were out and about. Buying things at the market, going to church, and having drinks at the local pub. Gabriel Van Helsing and Carl the Friar were there for a different reason. A not so pleasant reason.

Van Helsing peered around the village. Stares were shot their way. Along with many glares. After all- he had killed their princess. And obviously they knew that. Gabriel looked down at his feet as they walked, and Carl placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They stopped in front of the deep well that sat in the middle of the village. Right smack dab in the middle.

Van Helsing motioned for his cross bow and Carl gladly gave it to him, also handing him a bottle of Holy Water in which Van Helsing gladly shoved into the pocket of his black leather trench coat. It was time to do some hunting. Some vampire hunting.

The sky seemed to get darker over a series of long minutes, where Van Helsing stood and waited. Van Helsing was suddenly shaken out of his trance when a shocking voice called out his name.

"It's nice to see you've decided to return after all." the familiar female Transylvanian voice called out. The voice was full of spunk and zest. Just as it had been the last time he'd seen her. He couldn't turn around. Surely he'd just been hearing things. Indeed. He had been hearing things. But these things he'd heard, were real.

He turned around to see Anna Valerious, the Gypsy Princess standing in the exact same place as the first day he'd met her," Ann-" he was cut off when she began to spoke," Yes, it is me. Obviously. You are not seeing things, for if you were… Never mind." she said shaking her head. Arguing with Van Helsing was pointless. He always put up a good argument, most of which she never won.

Anna was about to speak again when Van Helsing had his cross bow pointed directly at her. She ducked immediately. They had seemingly gone through this routine once. As soon as she had ducked, Van Helsing began shooting rapidly through the air towards the vampires that were coming flying at the speed of light towards them.


	2. Your Debted To Me

Aleera cackled with satisfaction as the arrows pierced her wings. Even with Holy Water- these vampires seemed menacing. Aleera's flaming red tendrils fell several inches past her bony shoulders. Her large lavender colored eyes flashed dangerously. Bluish-gray wings flapping wildly. All of a sudden she dropped to the ground, landing swiftly on her feet," And so we meet again." she hissed, Transylvanian accent pouring all over her words like ruby colored blood.

Anna spun around on her heel swiftly, nearly losing balance, and falling into the deep well," I drove a stake through your middle, I am not afraid to do it again!" Anna retorted, Transylvanian accent also thick as it could get. Aleera cackled,"Oh, dear princess. You think you can kill us with a simple stake now ?" she paused to grin mischievously, "If that is what you thought, you are completely wrong." she said stepping towards the well threateningly. Anna stepped back, tripping off the back of the well, and into Gabriel Van Helsing's arms. He caught her quickly and gratefully.

Marishka and Verona were still circling over head, as if waiting to zoom in and kill their prey. Aleera's eyes seemed to light up with menacing laughter as Anna tripped into Gabriel's arms," Do watch your step princess, you never know who might be there to catch you." she hissed diligently. Anna's nose seemed upturned in a snarl," YOU are the one who needs to watch her step, Aleera. For when you are not looking I will pierce your black heart." she spat the words out as if they were venom. Aleera let out another high pitched cackle," You think you can simply kill me with a stake this time around ?" she purred,"Well,princess- you were quite wrong." she finished after pausing a second, glaring as Anna stared blankly ahead.

"We simply returned to the village at the moment to feed." hissed Verona, as she landed. As she did land, her wings shrunk away and turned into a blood red gauzy material that fell faithfully to her sides," YOU just happened to return at the time. Our reason was innocent enough." Marishka snarled. As the blonde landed, her wings to shrunk away leaving her in a midnight blue garment that exposed her flat midriff. Aleera wore one similar outfit to Marishka's but in black and purple. Jewels adorned the female's stomachs. Their nails perfectly manicured and sharp as could be.

The three vampress were fastly approaching. Evil grins upon their faces. Instead Verona turned swiftly on her heel, she jumped up on the well, and seemingly jumped down it. She didn't jump down though. She came up in winged bat form and crashed through the roof of a villager's home. She came up out of the top of a screaming blonde girl. Marishka and Aleera cackled. Aleera jumped off the balcony , Marishka following in suit, the bat creatures taking flight. They flew off in an unknown direction.

Anna pushed herself out of Van Helsing's arms. So perhaps they were not interested in war after all. Hmph. That was highly doubtful.

Van Helsing was still shocked that Anna was standing in her own flesh and blood right before him," But.. How ?" he questioned out loud. Anna nodded- she knew he was quite shocked," You prayed to God to return me to you." she said with a small, curt nod. He still looked confused. Indeed he had prayed for her, but… Why was she here now ? God had never answered nor returned his prayers before. Anna gave a small laugh at his expression," You have served as the left hand of God for many years, Van Helsing." she said," He thought it only right to return the favor for something you seemed to want so badly." she finished, her expression softening quite a bit.

Gabriel nodded slowly. He remembered in a dream, saying his truly longed for wishes would be returned quite soon. And now they had. He was about to say something else when Anna put a finger to her mouth," We mustn't scare my people." she told him," Let's return to the manor to discuss manors further." she said giving another nod. She then turned to a trembling Carl," Aren't you coming ?" she questioned him. He shuddered, gulped, and nodded once.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Van Helsing or any of the characters associated with this motion picture.

Notes;; PLEASE. IF YOU LIKE THE STORY- PLEASE REVIEW IT. I'D ALSO LOVE TO HEAR WHAT MATERIAL YOU'D LIKE ME TO PUT INTO THIS FAN FICTION IN THE FUTURE. IF YOU'D LIKE SOMETHING TO HAPPEN TO A CERTAIN CHARACTER, A CERTAIN COUPLE TO GET TOGETHER, OR ANOTHER CHARACTER TO BE BROUGHT IT- JUST PUT THAT IN THE REVIEW. Thank-you!


End file.
